


И не было никого

by LeahGrace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, Missing Scene, Mycroft Worries, Non-Linear Narrative, Other, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Unreliable Narrator, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahGrace/pseuds/LeahGrace
Summary: Эвр хочет лишь быть спасенной, а Шерлок - выполнить обещание. Майкрофт ненавидит все это.





	1. Потерянная

Он оказался милым.

Спустя столько времени, привычно ломая все ее надежды, Шерлок был по-прежнему смел, заботлив и смотрел сквозь нее. Это было обидно. Майкрофт обещал, что Шерлок изменился ради нее: прогнал всех Викторов, не подпускал новых, стал, наконец, цельным, самодостаточным, сильным. Он мог бы...

Конечно, Джим смеялся над ним. Эвр это не понравилось, никто не должен был смеяться над Шерлоком. Если Шерлок смеялся вместе с тобой, это одно. Но обижать его нельзя.  
Эвр не понравилось то, что говорил Джим, и вскоре ему пришлось замолчать. Она улыбнулась, не получив от него очередное послание, и поставила на повтор последнее.

\- Тик-так, тик-так, - шептал Джим, в его больших темных глазах была знакомая пустота, и тонкие губы кривились. - Холмс стреляет в Холмса. Холмс стреляет в Холмса! - смеялся он, этот особенный смех скатывался мягким всплеском, так - раз-два-три, я-тебя-понимаю-ты-меня-тоже, теплый тембр, плавное легато, насмешливо, безупречно, фальшиво. - Тик-так, тик-так. Холмс стреляет в Холмса.

Эвр нравился смех Джима. Она смотрела на его рот, повторяла движения губ, изгибала их и кривила, и мягкий нежный смешок падал с них в пустоту, пока на языке не стало солоно, а ноты не зазвучали безупречно.

Тогда Эвр накрасила свои губы, чтобы скрыть эту соль, и надела очки, чтобы спрятать пустоту во взгляде, и пришла к Шерлоку, чтобы солгать ему впервые в жизни.

И Шерлок солгал тоже.

Она смотрела, как его тело наваливается на перила, а худые ладони - сильные аккуратные пальцы, так мягко и бережно забравшие оружие из ее рук, они могли бы сомкнуться на ее запястьях, они могли бы удержать ее, он мог бы... - прижимаются к груди, к животу, комкают темное и пытаются скрыть раны, которые он так неумело прятал от нее. Нанесенные самому себе раны, он готов был в нужный час продемонстрировать их миру, продемонстрировать их Джону, он прятал свои раны от нее, и это было глупее не придумаешь, но это был Шерлок.

Она думала, он изменился.

Она думала, он отличался.

Но, как оказалось, это было неправдой. Он был таким же, как все. Как любой человек, взятый из толпы: одинокий, слабый, нежный, храбрый, любящий, смертный.

Для всех, но не для нее.

Эвр ненавидела власть, которую он имел над ней. Если бы он был другим, о, если бы только. Она могла бы рассказать ему. Ей не пришлось бы рассказывать. Он пришел бы к ней сам. Он мог бы решить. Он мог бы...

Он не мог, он _даже не узнал ее_. Он смотрел сквозь, и говорил слова, похожие на крещендо с оборванной струной, и держался за ее руку сильнее, чем не-Фэйт опиралась на не-свою трость, и купил ей самые вкусные чипсы в мире, и не взял с нее ничего, но забрал ее оружие и выбросил его в реку.

Эвр решила, что выбросит в реку его самого.

* * *

 

Оказалось, он так и был весь крещендо с оборванной струной. Яркий в своем гневе, в отказывающейся понимать злости. Эвр не могла отвести глаз. Он был...

Она знала, как сломать человека и превратить его в меньшее, чем вещь. Она знала, как сделать, чтобы человек сам с собой такое сотворил. Из-за этого Майкрофт боялся ее. Боялся, что она сломает его, переставит мысли в его голове. Майкрофт был забавный: пиццикато, звонкое и верное "каждая нота на своем месте", не понимающее, что смычок все еще нависает над струнами, зажатый той же рукой.

Майкрофт изменился сильнее. Когда-то он отбирал Шерлока, уносил его, запирая каждую дверь, и в свете ночников и фосфорных звезд держал его, пока его смех не стихал. Эвр нравился этот смех Шерлока, он доставался только ей, самый искренний и самый редкий. Шерлок носил свои сокровища с собой.

\- Он не смеется, Эвр, - бормотал Майкрофт, когда она пришла к нему после отъезда врачей. Майкрофт был единственный, кто спрашивал, ожидая ответа, и она подумала... - Он плачет. Это реакция на боль, и это значит, что надо прекратить.

\- Я не смеялась, - сказала она. Помахала рукой. - Но все говорят, что это плохо и так нельзя. Но это не было опасно, я проверила.

\- Это может быть не опасно, - сказал Майкрофт. - Но все равно больно.

\- Но что из этого - боль, - повторила Эвр и больше не приходила к Майкрофту, потому что он так и не понял главного.

Боль не имела значения.

Майкрофт удивил ее. Он боялся ее не меньше. Она видела, как расширяются его зрачки, слышала каждый сбившийся вздох. Он не отходил от стены больше чем на шаг, неуверенный в своих ногах, готовый прислониться к любой опоре. Он всегда закрывался от Эвр, скрещивал руки или держал перед собой один из своих зонтов. Теперь он закрывался от кого-то еще, и Эвр видела: он уже близко.

Но он удивил ее.

Он улыбнулся Шерлоку и встал ровно, сбросив с плеч весь многолетний груз страха, лжи и снова страха, и развел руки, и Шерлок почти качнулся ему навстречу, почти шагнул в эти объятия.

Крик, высокий резкий голос, сорванное дыхание, гнев в гротескно-тонких чертах лица - это было его оружием. Его плетью, которой он погонял окружающих. Решите для меня эту проблему. Принесите мне пудинг. Не стреляйте в Шерлока Холмса.  
Он отбросил свое оружие.

Но затем. Но затем.

Его страх стал таким большим, что занял все.  
Майкрофта можно было сломать, можно было превратить в вещь, уничтожить. Но она больше не могла это сделать.

Это никогда не был ее страх. Он принадлежал Шерлоку.

И Шерлок знал это.

Эвр знала, что было ошибкой поверить ему, когда он говорил то, во что сам верил.  
Шерлок ненавидел брата.  
Шерлок никогда не посмел бы отобрать свою жизнь у Джона, больше нет.  
Он не преступил бы клятву.

Но, прежде всего, он знал, что такое боль, и знал, где ее предел. Эвр научила его. Эвр научила его слишком хорошо.

Но он даже не помнил этого!

Она вырвала пистолет из руки Шерлока и разрядила его, и отбросила, и Шерлок был таким неподвижным у ее ног.

Она поправила его пиджак, поправила влажные волосы, темные, почти как у нее, но с уже появившейся сединой. Эта седина не бросалась в глаза, но она была, тонкие хрупкие волоски, почему-то это было красиво, как было красиво его лицо со следами шрамов и больше не разглаживающимися морщинами у глаз. Дефект кожи. "Шрамы, нанесенные старостью и болью". Эвр не придавала значения боли, но он - да. Он...

\- Ты не имеешь права, - сказала Эвр. - Ты еще не вспомнил. Ты должен вспомнить, Шерлок. - Она наклонилась и поцеловала его в приоткрытые губы, легким прикосновением, рассказавшим ей о сигаретах и море, о солоноватом на языке. Да, она тронула пальцами, на губах у него была кровь, прикусил, упав так навзничь и ударившись. (Держа Майкрофта на прицеле, и она знала об этом, но это было нечестно).

Кровь была и на его руках, и их руки были так похожи. Так похожи.

* * *

 

То, как быстро он вспомнил, когда, наконец, захотел этого, заставило Эвр ненавидеть.

Он стоял там, в их доме, и по его лицу текли слезы. Теперь Эвр знала, что он не смеялся. Но еще она знала, что это не опасно.

Но ее ненависть была опасной. Ее ненависть требовала как можно больше его слез. Не было разницы между смехом и плачем: это реакция на раздражитель, говорила она, не обязательно убирать раздражитель, _я научу вас контролировать реакцию_.

Шерлок был таким слабым, его нужно было столь многому научить. Я научу, шептала ненависть Эвр.

Она хотела бы оставить ее там, в...

Она хотела, чтобы Шерлок...

Она обхватила колени и закачалась, убаюкивая ненависть, как Майкрофт убаюкивал боль.


	2. Выздоравливающий

Было больно.

Когда непроглядная холодная ночь пошла, наконец, на убыль, боль стала всем, на чем он мог сконцентрироваться, не почувствовав, как мысли жестоко цепляются одна за другую. Ломота в руках, саднящие кисти, острый жар в прокушенной губе, глухо пульсирующая мигрень в затылке. Тупая тяжесть в мышцах, скованных транквилизаторами и холодом.

Он сидел, бессмысленно рассматривая сбитую кожу на костяшках, и старался ровно дышать. Вдох за выдохом тяжесть ускользала в отступающую темноту, и когда в светлеющем небе угасли последние звезды, Шерлок решил, что готов, и поднял взгляд.

Масгрейв-холл, замаскированный въевшейся копотью и поросший лишайником, не изменился ничуть. То был призрак, несущий воспоминания, и Шерлок не хотел, не хотел возвращаться туда, хоть это и было трусостью.  
Он так устал бояться.

\- Есть ли шанс, что это надгробие выдержит нас двоих?

Не отвечая, Шерлок качнулся назад, позволил себе расслабиться. Знание, которое он всегда отрицал, не подвело. Майкрофт стоял позади, так близко, что затылок Шерлока сразу же прижался к его груди и обнаженная шея ощутила тепло. Очень медленно, очень осторожно Майкрофт опустил руки, дрогнувшая ладонь легла на плечо Шерлока, другая скользнула по шее и ключице вниз, под распахнутый воротник.

\- Как думаешь, - выговорил Шерлок, и почему-то это было так сложно, что приходилось останавливаться на каждом слове. В горле тоже саднило. - Может быть... с нами что-то не так...

Майкрофт промолчал, только руки его сжались крепче. Тогда обступившие Шерлока призраки, наконец, растаяли, и он смог закрыть глаза.

* * *

 

Он проснулся много часов спустя в знакомой тихой комнате. Позднее солнце просвечивало сквозь витражи и тонкий кремовый тюль, в далеком холле часы отбивали шесть, пахло книгами, мастикой, лавандовыми саше и хлопком. Еще пахло пылью, солью, потом и озерной водой - это уже от Шерлока.

Майкрофт отобрал полотенце, заставил сесть у разожженного камина, вручил переслащенный чай и вернулся к ноутбуку. Ворчал что-то под нос и благоухал парфюмом. Наворчавшись, сцепил ладони и уставился задумчиво перед собой. 

Потом разошлись, и в комнате Шерлока было уже снова чисто и тихо.

* * *

 

Толкало что-то настойчиво, навязчиво. Надо было посмотреть. Посмотрел, но увидел только плещущуюся воду, поднявшуюся до груди, и скользящие в ней тени, вихрящиеся вокруг щиколоток. Когда одна из теней толкнулась в ладонь мокрым носом, вспомнил и вскрикнул.

\- Глупый, - сказал Виктор, обиженно шмыгнул носом. - Такая простая загадка.

Он, онемев теперь, отступил и тут же разъярился на самое себя. Но Виктор уже осыпался грудой осклизлых косточек, а над грудой встало надгробие, зазолотились буквы на черном, сквозь грязь и дубовые ветви. Эти ветви росли, пока не сомкнулись над головой и стали тяжелыми потолочными балками, и Шерлок понял, что задыхается, зажимая рот и сотрясаясь в объятиях брата. И вспомнил, что Виктор мертв.

Майкрофт крепко держал, заставив уткнуться лицом в обтянутое вчерашней сорочкой плечо, и молчал. Шерлок любил его за то, что Майкрофт молчал.

Воспоминания теснились в груди, но, пока никто не требовал от Шерлока заговорить, были далеки и чужды. В них было до странного много света. Выцветшее зелено-голубое лето. Густая рыже-золотая осень.  
Там были дети и не было никаких собак.

\- Как убедили родителей не напоминать мне? - спросил Шерлок.

Майкрофт поморщился. Сорочку он все-таки поменял, теперь методично застегивал запонки. Шерлок гнездился в его гардеробной на единственном стуле, но это Майкрофт не удостоил вниманием.

\- Ты болел, - сказал коротко. - Мама боялась психиатров, а еще больше - дядю Руди. Им и не хотелось помнить, Шерлок, это одна из типичных реакций.

Шерлок подумал о Рэйчел Уилсон и еще подумал, что лучше и правда не помнить. Но Дженнифер он теперь понимал.  
Не хотел понимать, но, если честно, он ею немножко, самую малость, восхищался.

\- Он когда-нибудь... пытался помочь?

Майкрофт посмотрел удивленно.

* * *

 

На обед приглашены были Джон и Лестрейд.

Было тихо. Джон расспрашивал, но Шерлок отговорился своей беспамятностью, Майкрофт вежливо улыбнулся, а Грег почел за лучшее утопиться в кофе.

Шерлоку не хватало Мэри. Он не знал, как бы она отреагировала, что бы сказала. Наверно, ничего. Она знала, что такое умирать и восставать из мертвых, и каково это, когда речь о твоей семье.  
Она бы посмеялась над Шерлоком, пожалуй, и оскорбляла его, пока он сам не засмеется. Может быть, ей понравились бы загадки Эвр.

У Шерлока же припекало кожу на костяшках, и он мог простить за себя, но не за других.

_Дурак,_ сказала Мэри ласково. _Любовь - это дар. Она прощает все._

Иногда Мэри была слепа от своей любви. Но Шерлок тогда, пожалуй, лишь ненадолго прозревал.

Он вскочил, уронив что-то, и бросился в сад, подальше от пристального взгляда Майкрофта, от разлетевшихся листьями воспоминаний. Но воспоминания настигли и в саду, словно он был снова под кайфом и не мог отличить реальность от вымысла. Это были не Чертоги, он знал, было пока не до них. Просто в саду у Майкрофта непомерно рано цвели львиный зев и левкои, и стоял во влажном вечернем воздухе густой дух ночного табака. Раннее лето было в этом году.

Он сел на траву, запрокинул голову и вгляделся в знакомые созвездия. Он любил звезды и сейчас вдруг подумал: как хорошо, что мы тогда пошли гулять. Ночь была дождливая, но ближе к утру развиднелось, и я помню, как она смотрела на звезды. Это был не сон.

Сестра. У меня есть сестра.

Он тихонько напел ее песню и ясно услышал, как дрогнут тревожные, недоверчивые ноты вступления и как их подхватит стремительный диалог. Было столько боли и страха между ними, но не было ничего, что Шерлок не сумел бы сыграть.

* * *

 

Майкрофт дождался, пока закроется дверь, отрезав все звуки, и только тогда содрогнулся.

Он не ждал, что разговор будет легким; нет, он знал свою семью, этот крест он нес с гордостью уже много лет. Но было сложно сдержаться, когда столько лет он заботился о них всех и знал уже, как будет лучше. Он действительно знал.

У него были ритуалы, помогающие справляться. Было успокаивающее знание: если он ошибется, по крайней мере, они так и останутся в мирном неведении. Шерлок всегда беспокоил его, слишком быстрый, слишком категоричный, а кроме того, полный гнева и несогласия. Майкрофт никогда не сумел бы заставить его прислушаться. Он до сих пор не вполне понимал, что случилось, но умел быть благодарным за маленькие радости.

Ритуалы ослабевали, и он становился все беспомощнее, барахтающийся в этой внезапной пустоте от принятия решений. Но, по крайней мере, он мог любить своего брата, - этого права никто бы его не лишил.

Дверь снова открылась, и Шерлок, легок на помине, скользнул в кабинет, само очарование.

\- Майкрофт, - сказал он тихо.

\- Я все еще против, если тебе не интересно мое мнение.

\- О, я знаю, - Шерлок улыбнулся и протянул руку.

Хмурясь, борясь за каждое мгновение, когда он еще мог что-то решать, Майкрофт вложил в ладонь Шерлока пропуск в Шерринфорд.

И затем, впервые за всю свою жизнь, свободно вздохнул.


	3. Расстроенные

Среди всех своих декораций Эвр казалась прекрасной.

Ее лицо было неподвижным и ясным. Вот что отличало ее. Шерлок видел бледные застывшие лица, похожие на маски; видел мертвые светлые глаза, преследующие его из толпы. Глубокие тени носогубных складок были так же знакомы, так ложились тени на кукольные лица из воска и напомаженные лица мертвецов.

Но в тех, других, было лишь одно чувство. Оно осветило глаза Джеймса Мориарти за миг до выстрела, стекало ядом из уст Чарльза Магнуссена. Заставило Вивьен Норбери улыбаться с жалостливым интересом, прежде чем ее увели, и восхищенно вздыхать на допросах Калвертона Смита.

Это чувство направляло Шерлока в игре с Джефферсоном Хоупом. С тех пор он знал разницу между беспощадным стремлением к совершенству и уничтожающей жаждой жить, с которой ты отказываешься выбирать и приставляешь дуло к собственному подбородку.

Поэтому он знал: Эвр другая. Ее взгляд был сосредоточенным, и лишь занявший ее ум вопрос ускользал пока от понимания. Лицо ее, неподвижное и в глубоких тенях, было лишено всяких чувств. Эвр отвернулась, занятая своей проблемой, и все наблюдатели видели только тело рано состарившейся женщины, запертой среди камня, металла, стекла и света.

Шерлок не был наблюдателем. Всю жизнь он изучал, чтобы что-то изменить. Математические формулы, строгие и красивые в простоте решений, раскрывали мир. Они позволяли человеку взглянуть на вещи, делая их из бесконечно далеких просто далекими, и мир можно было, постаравшись, рассмотреть на ладони. И, согласно теории относительности, вещи переставали быть прежними, когда на них кто-то смотрел.  
Они обретали значение, которое оставалось трактовать, и этому Шерлок учился без устали и не был намерен отступать. Никогда. Не сейчас.

Не сейчас, когда все, что было нужно Эвр, это чтобы кто-то смотрел на нее, только на нее, и трактовал то, чем она могла стать. Она не умела, но страстно того желала.

Шерлок понимал, наконец, почему Эвр выбрала его. Она хотела, чтобы именно Шерлок спас ее - играл с ней, - и одно за другим вложила в него умения, которые должны были им помочь. Она дала ему свою скрипку, потому что музыка была одним из математически точных универсальных языков. Дала ему страх и отчуждение, чтобы он знал, от чего должен ее спасти. И, наконец, дала потерю, чтобы он бросился искать - и нашел ее в конце пути.

Он знал теперь, что должен искать. Ее маленькие руки легкие и теплые. Ее улыбка задумчивая и голос мечтательный.

Ей нравятся звезды.

* * *

 

Скрипку Страдивари вернули в ее камеру.

Ее было приятно держать в руках. Немного тяжелее его собственной скрипки, с более крупным грифом и длинным смычком. Все струны были идеально натянуты, волос смычка недавно сменен и не пострадал от того, как быстро, пронзительно играла Эвр.

Это подарок.

От кого?

От меня.

Он нашел в доме Майкрофта свою - их - детскую скрипку. Она была в идеальном состоянии, но Шерлок не прикоснулся к струнам. Она была такой маленькой.

Пока Эвр спала, санитар аккуратно уложил скрипку на стол и рядом с ней смычок. Футляр и инструменты для ухода были запрещены, и по распоряжению Майкрофта по первому требованию Эвр скрипку отвозили в мастерскую и возвращали в тот же день. В этот раз о ней позаботился Шерлок.

Один в тишине чужого дома он долго играл, ни о чем не думая. Стоило закрыть глаза, и мелодия срывалась в бесконечное безутешное вибрато. Майкрофт вечером был тревожен, но Шерлоку, наконец, дышалось спокойно.

Эвр не заметила скрипку.

* * *

 

Шерлок знал, что всегда останавливается на невидимой границе, очерченной ее предупреждением. Он не отсчитывал и не смотрел, не протоптана ли дорожка. Граница была между ними.

Она была прочнее несуществующего стекла.

* * *

 

Он играл, играл и играл. Всегда безответно.

Однажды он был таким уставшим: на Бейкер-стрит укладывали полы, Рози научилась прятаться, Лестрейд завалил висяками, наступили жаркие бессонные ночи. В вертолете он почти задремал, и голову из-за этого обложило как ватой.

Но это было лучше, чем сидеть в аквариуме Шерринфорда.

Шерлок подумал об этом и не сдержал дрожи, передавшейся тут же струнам.

Эвр не пощадила его. Она сыграла резко и презрительно, сократила секвенцию, и почти испорченные Шерлоком ноты прозвучали наотмашь. Это был ответ, которого он так ждал, но главным был взгляд Эвр: столь же резкий, вызывающий, требующий продолжать.

Они играли, Шерлок ошибался чаще, чем когда-либо прежде, но Эвр не давала ему исправляться. Все его ошибки она высмеивала сразу же, подхватывая мотив и превращая наметившуюся фальшь в шутку, а неуверенность - в преследование. Это было похоже на их детство, но теперь Эвр не наказывала и не учила. Это было их "горячо-холодно", и Шерлок начал улыбаться.

Эвр не говорила, но теней на ее лице стало меньше.

* * *

 

После визита в Шерринфорд родителей Майкрофт, непривычно растерянный, отвел Шерлока в свой кабинет. Долго молчали; Майкрофт возился с чаем, у Шерлока просто гудели руки.

\- Надеюсь, ты не тешишь себя надеждой о спасении Офелии, - выговорил Майкрофт. Посмотрел прямо, передавая чай. - Ее не выпустят отсюда, Шерлок. Вне зависимости от моих пожеланий, ни сейчас, ни через еще тридцать лет. Ни один врач не признает ее здоровой или хотя бы безопасной для общества.

Несколько минут назад Эвр улыбалась Шерлоку, и в ее взгляде было озорство. Давай сыграем для них, братик. Давай сыграем.

\- Майкрофт, как сильно я рисковал сам оказаться запертым здесь?

\- После убийства Магнуссена - почти с гарантией, - любезно ответил Майкрофт. - В безопасности и под присмотром. К счастью, ты слишком полезен Англии на свободе.

\- К счастью, Эвр я был полезен на свободе, - поправил Шерлок. - Трансляция оказалась весьма своевременной.

Сцепив пальцы, Майкрофт хмуро смотрел на брата. Они редко говорили о Мориарти и никогда раньше не говорили о самолете.

\- Скажи мне, что мы закончили с играми, Шерлок, - такой тон он использовал, когда вырвал обещание составлять Список.

Шерлок испытал хорошо знакомое раздражение. Оно должно было скоро перерасти в ярость, под этим требовательным взглядом брата, обращенным свысока на ребенка, каким Шерлок давно не был.  
Но другой ребенок был там. Он с недоверием смотрел на Шерлока.

\- Норбери, - сказал он, и Майкрофт удивленно заморгал, откидываясь в кресле.

\- Боюсь, не понимаю, при чем она здесь.

\- Не имеет значения, - ответил Шерлок. - Да. Мы закончили с играми.

* * *

 

В следующий раз он пришел без скрипки и заговорил.


	4. Раскрытая

Молли не знала, что это было. Не хотела.

Шерлок всегда был, ну, Шерлоком, но ей начало казаться, что он просто не желает ее жалеть. Молли не нравилось, когда ее жалеют, и Шерлок это, конечно, прекрасно знал. Он мог испытать жалость к слабому человеку и пощадить его. К Молли он был хотя бы беспощаден.

Оскорблял ее; просил о помощи надтреснутым шепотом из темноты; целовал; позволил ей ударить его трижды (и затем снова); без тени сомнения или стыда показал исколотые, в синяках и порезах руки.

Он прекрасный актер, но никогда не мог удержать лицо перед ней. Его маска ломалась каждый раз.

На Рождество. В лаборатории, он отвернулся от микроскопа и смотрел на Молли, она сказала "Я не в счет", ведь она действительно никогда не считалась, и ей показалось, он впервые _посмотрел_ на нее, и тогда Молли запретила себе думать об этом и сбежала, а потом он смотрел на пакеты с кровью, и Молли принесла чай.

В прихожей, он сказал тихо "О!", как одну из своих разгадок, волосы защекотали ей лицо, она почти вытерла машинально щеку, но опомнилась. Это не было извинением.

У дома Джона. Он медленно подбирал слова, и его дыхание срывалось. У Молли были несправедливо сухие глаза.

В гостиной, он осматривался, неуверенно водя кончиками пальцев по обоям со следами скотча и булавок, чистому столу, каминной полке, и у него в глазах было смущенное неузнавание, как будто Шерлок вернулся вовсе не домой, а Молли сжимала кулаки и думала: пять лет, черт возьми, тебе пять лет понадобилось, чтобы, наконец, понять, что ты наделал.  
А я даже сказать ничего не могу, я же всегда на твоей стороне.

* * *

 

Шерлок, конечно, не спросил разрешения на визит, не позвонил вежливо через домофон. Молли пришла со смены, мечтая смыть камфорную вонь морга, нога за ногу стянула ботинки, на ходу уронила с плеч слои блузки-кардигана-куртки и ввалилась в ванную комнату, и Шерлок ждал там. Сидел на бортике ванны, полной воды с пеной, и смотрел отсутствующе в пол. Отсутствующе посмотрел и на Молли.  
Приглашающе махнув рукой, выскользнул в коридор, и Молли слышала, как он там подбирает ее блузку-кардиган-куртку, и что он еще делал, господи, ей было все равно. Как, похоже, и ему.

На кухне был странный беспорядок. Все аккуратно и все не на своих местах.

Шерлок все молчал, и на мгновение у Молли перехватило дыхание, но ведь он не знал? Он не мог знать, что стоит именно там, на том месте?

Потом она увидела, на что он смотрит так, так сквозь, и она не должна была, но столько лет работы с Шерлоком Холмсом, нет, взрывчатку она могла распознать. Из ее горла вырвался странный звук, не всхлип, но что-то похожее, и еще один, и она поняла, что смеется.

\- Ради дела? - выговорила она, задыхаясь. - Признаться тебе ради дела, Шерлок, ты что, нашел маньяка, который помешался на почве безответной, боже, безответной любви и взрывал своих жертв по телефону? - Ведь он же не лгал ей, в первый раз да, но во второй, она знала его, она его знала, и он никогда не умел лгать. Почему-то ей - не умел. - Ты... ты что, взорвал бы меня, не скажи я, что, что я тебя...

\- Да, - ровно ответил он. - Я бы тебя убил.

И тут она поняла, что он так прятал. За искусственной пустотой он пытался удержать гнев, который она видела не раз, и ярость, от которой она научилась уворачиваться, и страх, который мгновенно ее успокоил.

Молли вытерла лицо, подняла голову и улыбнулась Шерлоку. Ее губы дрожали, но это ерунда, он не впервые заставил ее плакать, и Молли намеревалась получить свой утешительный приз.

\- Можешь поцеловать меня, - сказала Молли, и Шерлок резко повернулся, глядя, наконец, на нее. - А потом расскажи, как ты решил это дело.

* * *

 

\- Помоги мне, - сказал он. Потребовал: - помоги мне!

Она подумала: прогресс. Ей давно уже не нужно было предлагать ему помощь. Сначала Шерлок прогонял ее. Потом стал говорить, что ему нужно, и Молли не сразу поняла, что он это - ей. Однажды она сказала: если тебе что-то нужно, не важно, что именно... Что-нибудь. Он сказал, что она права, и действительно нужно, и только она... Это было неправдой, конечно, брат предоставил бы ему любого специалиста, но дело было в другом: нужен был кто-то, кто верит. Без оглядки и уточнений. Может быть, он все-таки что-то почувствовал. Может быть, пожалел ее. Теперь не имело значения. Вернувшись, он стал звонить ей и деловито говорил: ты нужна, ты будешь нужна, твоя помощь потребуется.

И вот, наконец, он научился просить.

\- Помоги мне, - повторил тихо и измученно опустился рядом. Их колени соприкоснулись, руки лежали рядом, но не более того.

\- Что я могу для тебя сделать? - спросила она.

\- Я не знаю. Что-то. Ты всегда знала, что мне нужно, Молли. - Он кривовато улыбнулся. - Молли Хупер, единственная, кто видит меня насквозь.

Молли поняла, что тоже улыбается.

\- Но, Шерлок, я же не в счет.

\- Неправда, - выдохнул он. Поднял заблестевшие глаза, и был так непохож на себя, что Молли стало больно за него. За них. Ей никогда не становилось лучше, на самом деле, но в такие моменты было ужасно. Он рассыпался на куски и просил Молли собрать его заново, а она не могла саму себя склеить.

\- Если хочешь, я могу тебя простить, - сказала она. - Ты хочешь?

\- Если я сам себя простить не могу, - прошептал Шерлок, и это был снова тот голос из темноты, который снился ей столько лет.

\- Это нормально, - ответила Молли. - Сами по себе мы ничего не представляем.

\- Вещи перестают быть прежними, когда на них смотрят, - сказал Шерлок. Он сказал это спокойнее и как будто в тон, но Молли не поняла, о чем он. Что же творилось в его голове? Иногда он был слишком умен, подумала Молли. Но, все же, он попросил ее о помощи.

\- Тогда я не буду тебя прощать, - сказала она. Потянула его за рукав, и Шерлок послушно наклонился, дал обнять себя и легко вздохнул. - Но запомни одну вещь. За любовь нельзя просить прощения. Этот урок я выучила.

\- Кто же тебя научил? - спросил он.

\- Это был ты. Это всегда ты.

Шерлок вздрогнул. Молли знала, что жестоко вот так возвращать слова. Но так же она знала, что жестокость Шерлок примет, а вот жалости не простит.

\- Нам отчаянно недостает умения просто говорить, - пробормотала она. - Почему мы всегда раним друг друга?

\- Мы могли бы перестать, - ответил Шерлок. Его слова приглушались, сказанные в плечо Молли. - Я думаю.

\- Ты этого хочешь?

\- Нет, нет, вопрос, хочешь ли этого ты?

\- Шерлок, - мягко сказала Молли. - Я ведь не Джон.

\- Очевидно.

\- Тогда _перестань извиняться._

Он выпрямился, нахмурившись, и вгляделся в нее. Он уже был чуть больше самим собой. Дайте Шерлоку загадку, подумала Молли, и ей стало немножко теплее.

\- Я не вполне... Я не понимаю, Молли.

\- Я ведь никогда тебя ни в чем не винила. - Шерлок медленно кивнул. Это было правдой. Молли кричала на него, и могла ударить его трижды (и затем снова), но она всегда была на его стороне. Поэтому они сидели сейчас, обнимаясь, как потерянные. Поэтому Молли разорвала помолвку и не выгнала Шерлока после того, как он разбил ее сердце. Он не был виноват, что Молли так сильно его любит. - И я не стану. Я люблю тебя, и мне ничего от тебя не надо.

\- Но есть что-то, чего ты хочешь? - спросил Шерлок, и его голос был таким мягким. Как будто Шерлок мог исцелить все ее раны, говоря таким тихим, ласковым голосом. Вообще-то, он мог. Он просто нанес бы новые.

\- Я могла бы сейчас сказать: тебя, - сказала Молли. В его глазах вспыхнуло веселье. - Не обещай мне. Не надо обещать. Но, если сможешь, сделай это, хорошо? - Она помолчала. - Если однажды ты не успеешь, или если я неправильно тебя пойму...

\- Этого не случится.

\- Ты не можешь спасти всех, - сказала Молли, и она так сожалела о каждом своем слове.

\- Я должен, - возразил он яростно.

\- Если ты умрешь, я выживу, - ответила она, и Шерлок замолчал, глядя с горечью. - Я буду несчастна. И, может, сделаю что-то глупое. Но я точно буду знать, Шерлок, что ты сражался до последнего и не хотел, чтобы кто-то, хоть один человек последовал за тобой. Поэтому... я выживу. Я не пойду за тобой и не стану себе вредить. Это будет оскорбительно и, хотя мне нравится тебя оскорблять, - добавила она, и они оба через силу улыбнулись, - это обесценит все. Поэтому я прошу. Я намерена жить долго, но завтра меня может сбить машина или, я не знаю, не важно. И тогда, Шерлок, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не забывай меня. Не забывай мои свитера и шарфы, и мое заикание, и как я кричу на тебя. Как я расстраиваюсь, как смеюсь. Мне нравится имбирный латте, я терпеть не могу скрипку, я ненавижу, когда ты себя ранишь, я обожаю смешить Рози, я скучаю по Мэри, я не прощу ей выстрел в тебя, я рада, что ты вернулся, я ужасная плакса, я люблю тебя. Не забывай, что я никогда не попрошу тебя пожертвовать собой. Я буду, клянусь, в кошмарах тебе являться, если ты забудешь.

\- Молли, - тихо сказал Шерлок, и она попробовала успокоиться. Попробовала снова взглянуть на него. - Ты... - он глубоко вдохнул, и Молли замерла в ожидании. - Ты терпеть не можешь скрипку.

Онемев, она уставилась на Шерлока. Из всего, что она наговорила... Из всей речи, которую она пожелала забрать назад сразу, как та прозвучала...

В ошеломленном молчании они смотрели друг на друга, и тут губы Шерлока задрожали, от уголков глаз разбежались морщинки, он вскинул руку ко рту, но не сумел сдержать смех.

Молли толкнула его так сильно, что Шерлок рухнул с дивана, но одной рукой он еще обнимал ее, и Молли упала сверху. Возможно, она выкрикивала что-то не вполне приличное, но еще она совершенно точно знала, в каких местах он боится щекотки, и воспользовалась своим знанием на полную, пока, не выдержав, Шерлок, хохочущий в голос, не поймал ее за запястья и не принялся щекотать сам.

Наконец, они вымотались и лежали бок о бок на ковре, усталые и счастливые. Спустя бессчетные мгновения раздался голос, ласковый шепот из темноты:

\- Я не забуду, Молли.


	5. Убежденный

Одним из худших дней в жизни Майкрофта Холмса стало Рождество две тысячи четырнадцатого года.

В этот день его карьера пошатнулась, но устояла, выстроенная на прочном фундаменте репутации. Никто не усомнился в том, что Майкрофт _не одобряет_ , и никто не допустил мысли, что он _потворствует_.

В этот день он начал сочинять красивую сказку о сыне-герое для их родителей. У него было где-то полгода, чтобы научиться ее рассказывать, и это время обещало истечь очень быстро.

В этот день Шерлок убил человека.

Майкрофт не питал иллюзий. Его брат не был кем-то хорошим. Он был наркоманом, во всех смыслах, и не был арестован за производство и хранение наркотиков лишь потому, что был полезен. Покрывал преступников мелкой масти и парочку весьма примечательных убийц. Лгал, утаивал, стал источником утечки сверхсекретной информации, сорвав крупнейшую за годы операцию. Что бы Шерлок ни думал, информация Адлер не была равноценна. Страх перед раскрытием причин, по которым он вообще оказался втянут в то дело, защитил его от преследования. Майкрофт любил лицемерие, это качество помогало находить общий язык с его обладателями.  
Не все дела Шерлока в Лондоне стали достоянием общественности. Не все время его европейских каникул было на учете. Никто не знал, что еще пряталось за душой Шерлока Холмса, но Майкрофт видел вещи, нашептывающие другую, темную историю.

Но в то Рождество Шерлок впервые стоял на свету, и Майкрофт не был этому рад.

Он не признавал милосердия, ненавидел быть снисходительным и, поскольку обязан был оставаться честным, соглашался, что послужил причиной большего числа смертей и несчастий, чем Шерлок когда-либо мог вообразить. Но Майкрофт не был убийцей. Его руки были чисты. Он делал свою работу, не его вина, что кто-то пытался ему помешать. Им не следовало.

То Рождество было одним из худших дней в его жизни потому, что впервые Майкрофт посмотрел на своего брата и испугался его.

Он никогда не боялся Шерлока. В то время, когда остальные в трепете отступали, разбегались с криками ужаса и, проклиная и плача, называли его бесчеловечным, ненормальным, машиной, _чудовищем_... Майкрофт мог отвести их в место, где заперты настоящие чудовища, и он знал, что Шерлок - не один из этих демонов человеческих. Шерлок был всего лишь ранен одной из них. Всего лишь.

* * *

 

Стоял чудесный день из тех, какие зовутся предзимьем. В новом доме пахло свежей древесиной и свежими переплетами. Отец пропадал в саду, мурлыча над розами, дорожками тюльпановых луковиц и аккуратными круглыми кочками примул, подрезал, укутывал и копал. Мать не вставала из-за печатной машинки, пытаясь восстановить пропавшие рукописи. Родители были где-то не здесь: рядом, но их отстраненные улыбки были ненастоящими.

Шерлок ненавидел эти улыбки. Он много молчал.

Поэтому Майкрофт не удивился, что Шерлок прибежал именно к нему, едва не плача от негодования и толики страха. Он порадовался, что скорлупа брата наконец-то потрескалась.

\- Его нигде нет, - выпалил Шерлок. - Майк, я не могу его найти!

\- Кого? - не понял Майкрофт.

\- Рэдберда, конечно! - возмутился Шерлок, как будто это само собой разумелось. Кого еще Шерлок мог искать? И на короткий миг Майкрофт подивился: действительно, что это он. - Я все обыскал, но не нашел его.

Майкрофт подумал, неужели Шерлок сумел оставить Эвр и Виктора в прошлом? Наверно, это потому, что он еще такой маленький. Интересно, кого он теперь зовет Рэдбердом? Или, может быть... Но это было бы невероятно...

\- Шерлок, - сказал он спокойно, стараясь не спугнуть брата. - Кого ты называешь Рэдбердом?

Глаза Шерлока расширились, стали огромными.

\- Ты что, шутишь? Мы же вместе играли!

Неужели все-таки... Пожалуй, надо подыграть, решил Майкрофт, Шерлок увлечется и не станет слишком задумываться.

\- Ах, - сказал он с улыбкой. - Ты знаешь, я тоже его никак не мог найти. - Шерлок озадачился. - Наверно, я плохо искал. Как ты думаешь, может, он замаскировался?

\- Ты говоришь странные вещи, - заявил Шерлок и нахмурился. - Он пропал недавно, и как бы, по-твоему, он замаскировался? Он же пес!

\- Пес? - изумился Майкрофт, потому что это было вовсе странно. - Шерлок! Нам нельзя заводить собак, ты же знаешь! Я надеюсь, ты не приводил его в дом? - забеспокоился он. - Отцу ведь пришлось бы от него избавиться...

Почему-то личико Шерлока побледнело и выразило странный, надрывный ужас. Заставив брата мгновенно раскаяться, Шерлок коротко вскрикнул, повернулся и бросился в дом, и тут в голове Майкрофта полыхнуло: вместе играли, пропал недавно, не могу найти, пришлось бы избавиться, Рэдберд, собака, Виктор, Рэдберд. Шерлок.

Позабыв обо всем, Майкрофт ринулся за братом, зовя его и надеясь, надеясь, надеясь.

Тщетно.

* * *

 

Никогда никому не рассказывая об этом, Майкрофт, узнав про Эвр, Шерринфорд и все остальное, пришел в ярость. Не потому, что считал это жестокостью. Не потому, что скучал по сестре. Не потому, что ему страшно было скрывать от родителей.

Оставшись один, проверив, что никто не увидит и не услышит его, Майкрофт закрыл глаза, вспомнил веселые ужимки Шерлока, его беззаботный смех, окутавшую дом страшную тишину. И подумал: Эвр, о, милая нежная Эвр, я убил бы тебя, если б посмел.

* * *

 

Он никогда никому не рассказывал, но Эвр знала. Она прочла его как открытую книгу, бросив всего один взгляд, и ее тонкие губы раздвинулись в гримасе веселья, короткой и неумелой.

И Майкрофта пробрала дрожь.

Эвр ведь улыбалась раньше. Иногда своим игрушкам и часто - Шерлоку, она смотрела сосредоточенно и ясно, любопытная, тихая, нездешняя. Она была первобытна и невинна, тем хуже оказалась трагедия. Но теперь она была другой. Ее тело было бумажным, Эвр старательно изминала его в нужных местах. Дорогая бумага, как веленевая, которую Майкрофту уже довелось портить чернилами. В Майкрофте обнаружилось желание, тихое и чудовищное, испортить бумажное тело Эвр. Посмотреть, как оно горит. Как Эвр будет гореть.

Молча, он знал.

Он ничего не сделал.

Его самоконтролю многие удивлялись (были люди, полагавшие Майкрофта Холмса поверхностным, слабеньким, изнеженным политиканом... Были), его хвалили за выдержку и дипломатичную вежливость - за качество лжи, укрывшей его, повисшей в тишине кабинетов. Алисия спокойно уступила ему власть. Гарри частенько приглашал его на партию в крикет (у Майкрофта была легкая нетерпимость к лошадям, чтобы играть в поло, маленькая слабость, нашедшая вежливое понимание, слабости должны быть).

У него был сумасбродный, блестящий, талантливый, слишком яркий для долгой жизни младший брат, и многие понятливо усмехались: вот, дескать, твоя пята, твой _кардиотренажер_ , о бессердечие. О выходках Шерлока шептались в кулуарах, сочувствуя понарошку и по-настоящему, и, о, как они все смотрели весной одиннадцатого года, как они замолчали, наконец, в Ночь Костров тринадцатого, впервые понимая, кто такой Майкрофт и что такое - его брат. (По-прежнему не зная об их сестре).

И вот, в рождественскую ночь две тысячи четырнадцатого Майкрофт приехал к Алисии "с выражением соболезнований" и впервые попросил об одолжении.

Пожалуйста, сказал он. Что угодно. Тюрьма, экстрадиция, операция в Восточной Европе, вечное рабство взаперти в штаб-квартире. Не Шерринфорд.

Он испугался, посмотрев на Шерлока несколько часов назад. На одно мгновение он подумал, что прошлое доломало его брата, превратило его в бледного призрака, покорного Эвр. Но это было не так, а вот в Шерринфорде стало бы правдой.

Майкрофт предпочел бы отправить Шерлока на казнь. Это было еще одной его маленькой слабостью. Слабостью, в которой все привычно усмотрели что-нибудь иное.

Брезгливость. Надменность. Отвращение.

Маленький ханжа, полетели шепотки, Чарли ж его крепко держал, а вы слышали, а знаете, говорят, родного брата, он побоялся вмешаться, "фаворитизм", как же, да просто мистер Майкрофт Холмс не снизойдет до нашего уровня, несчастный ублюдок.

Глупцы.

* * *

 

Он не сразу отдал пропуск. Фокус с кражей больше не пройдет, об этом Майкрофт позаботился. Если Шерлок хотел навестить сестру, он мог сделать это лишь в компании брата.

Шерлок не возражал. Он посмотрел на Майкрофта с сочувствием, пожал плечами и не обращал на него больше внимания, сосредоточившись на Эвр.

Он проводил часы, молча стоя у демаркационной линии. Тихий. Расслабленный. Без устали, без следа недовольства. Стоял и смотрел, и Майкрофт, следивший за ним, не видел напряжения, которое бы заставило его немедленно увести брата. В глазах Шерлока не было гнева, страдания или потерянности, только внимание.

В дороге он не умолкал, бормотал под нос непрерывно. Философия, поэзия, обрывки мелодий, монотонный бессмысленный речитатив ученого над микроскопом.

Он выпросил все-таки пропуск.

Стал приносить с собой скрипку, пробовал все одну и ту же тему, перебирал акценты и тональности. Дома играл разное: жалобное, легкое, нежное, неуверенное. Однажды это был бесконечно набирающий силу шторм, так и не прогремевший, и Майкрофт был готов к разрушениям, но обошлось.

Или нет, подумал он, когда Эвр стала отвечать.

* * *

 

\- Тише, все хорошо, - сказал Шерлок.

Майкрофт все равно приподнялся, включил слабенькое бра. Свет выхватил силуэт Шерлока, севшего на краю постели, и рефлексы смягчили обычно резкий профиль.

\- Ты никогда не приходил ко мне ночью.

\- Считай, решил вспомнить, каково это, - рассеянно отозвался Шерлок. - Подумал, если и разбужу, ты все равно в неглубоком сне. Никаких кошмаров.

Майкрофт моргнул.

\- У тебя снова кошмары?

\- Умоляю. Из-за плохого сна я не уехал бы среди ночи с Бейкер-стрит.

\- Конечно, ты поступил бы так только в стремлении удовлетворить детское любопытство. Ты не с Бейкер-стрит, Шерлок, ты был у доктора Хупер.

\- Забавно, - пробормотал Шерлок. - Ты единственный зовешь ее так. Нет, не комментируй, я знаю. - Он повел рукой: жест медленный, едва ли завершенный. - Просто интересно, что ты никогда к ней так не обращаешься.

\- Это смутит ее, а доктор Хупер слишком многое для нас сделала. Шерлок, ты засыпаешь. Почему ты здесь?

\- У меня сегодня День Общения.

\- Боже мой.

\- Точно, - улыбаясь, Шерлок извернулся и лениво вытянулся поверх одеяла. Подперев голову обеими руками, в упор уставился на Майкрофта. Глаза у него были уставшие, покрасневшие. - И я подумал: мы до сих пор не поговорили, брат мой.

\- Неверно.

\- Словами, Майкрофт. - Они засмеялись.

\- Раз мы сегодня воскрешаем детские ритуалы, раздевайся и под одеяло, - распорядился Майкрофт. - Я не испытываю желания возиться с тобой, когда ты уснешь на полуслове. Ты тяжелый.

\- Так и знал, что после Масгрейва со мной возились миньоны, - усмехаясь, Шерлок скользнул в тепло постели, заерзал, устраиваясь. Вздохнув, Майкрофт притянул его ближе, заставил лечь на подушку. - О. День Общения _и_ Обнимашек.

\- Такое слово точно существует в английском языке?

\- Это не слово, это кадавр.

\- Тогда не используй его.

\- Майкрофт! - от неожиданности Шерлок рассмеялся. - Ты невозможен.

\- Я же Холмс.

\- Да, - улыбка Шерлока стала чуть печальной. - Мы, Холмсы, такие. Майкрофт, ты ненавидишь ее, да?

\- Это одно из чувств, испытываемых мною в адрес нашей сестры. Среди них так же присутствуют разочарование, неодобрение, непонимание и жалость.

\- Никакой любви.

\- Она до сих пор жива. - Эти слова сорвались без спросу, холодные, безразличные. Помолчав, Майкрофт продолжил: - Не потому, что я такой трус, как она думает. Я мог бы убить ее. Не своими руками, но я мог бы.

Шерлок смотрел на него гораздо спокойнее, чем Майкрофт ожидал.

\- Я знаю. В действительности, ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Я могу судить, - сказал он, оборвав Майкрофта на полуслове. - Я убил лишь раз. Из-за меня многие погибли, но я оборвал только одну жизнь. Множество раз я пожалел об этом. Я не жалею, что убил его, и я знаю, что он умер бы в тот день все равно. Но я сделал то, что хотел, хотел больше всего, я был готов заплатить любую цену. Но в тот миг, - сказал он тихо, - я забыл, что платить не мне.

\- Концепция сверхчеловека не нова, Шерлок. Ей найдено множество возражений.

\- Разве не забавно, что всю жизнь я исповедовал эту концепцию, надеясь тебя превзойти?

\- Согласись, только мы двое могли обмануть друг друга.

\- Я думал, ты видишь все мои уловки, - возразил Шерлок. - Я понял, что ошибаюсь, стоя у трапа. И вновь осознал ошибку в Шерринфорде. Ты был уверен, что я выстрелю. Ты не допустил даже мысли об ином. Я видел тебя, и лицо Эвр было на экране рядом, и, Майкрофт, вы смотрели на меня одинаково. В ожидании мига, в который я снова оступлюсь.

Майкрофту понадобилось время, чтобы ответить, и он не был уверен, что голос его не подведет.

\- Мне жаль. Шерлок, мне так жаль.

\- Я не жалею, - он пожал плечами. - Я не чувствую себя прежним. Или, может быть, наконец-то чувствую. Но, Майкрофт, мне перестал сниться тот сон.

\- Что за сон? - мягко спросил Майкрофт.

\- О нас. Мы на берегу, и я иду за тобой. Иду за мальчиком, своим ровесником, на нем клетчатая рубашка, он зовет меня и машет мечом, а тебя нет. Рэдберд бросается ко мне, лижет мне руки, его шерсть в огне. Я веду его в воду, и вот я один, и только эта песня звучит, песня Эмилии Риколетти. "Ты не забудешь", - напел он, - "нет, не забудешь, меня не забудешь ты никогда". Я не помню, Майкрофт, - выдохнул Шерлок. - Но, мне кажется, я его нашел. Виктора. Я думаю, что нашел его тогда.

\- Это лишь сон, Шерлок, - наконец, с трудом ответил Майкрофт. - Я помню то время. Ты искал Виктора до самого конца, пока мы не переехали. Сначала ты перестал говорить об Эвр. Когда мы поняли, что Виктор, должно быть, мертв, ты резко прекратил общение с ней, но часто смотрел на нее. И когда дом сгорел и ее забрали, ты прислушивался к беседам родителей и оглядывался на меня. Ты настаивал на поисках каждый день. Был вне себя из-за переезда так далеко. Но тот день, когда это случилось... Не было никаких предвестников, Шерлок. Накануне ты все помнил и был несчастен. В тот день ты рассказал мне о собаке. Я... ошибся, Шерлок, чтобы разговорить тебя, я решил подыграть. Но ты говорил всерьез. А потом было поздно. Ты запомнил, что я согласился с пропажей твоего пса Рэдберда и сказал, что плохо его искал. Мы старались переубедить тебя, но было поздно. Ты лежал в горячке, звал его без конца, никого не желал видеть. Очнулся ты уже другим.

Они оба тяжело дышали. Шерлок прикрывал глаза рукой. В теплом свете ночника он был мучительно бледен.

\- Так не бывает, Майк.

\- Найду твою детскую медкарту.

\- Как это возможно? Это глубокая травма, она должна была проявляться. Я заметил бы. Я так легко вспомнил. Стоило тебе начать рассказывать, и я мог бы продолжить за тебя. Я не мог только вспомнить Виктора. До последнего. Когда Джон нашел... И аллергия. Тогда все детали сложились, я вспомнил Виктора и песню Эвр, и про надгробия понял, идиот, это все время было на поверхности...

\- Никто из нас не задумался, - сказал Майкрофт, когда бессвязный лихорадочный шепот Шерлока стих. - Мы знали, что она гениальна и что у нее проблемы, но почему-то не связали это. Тогда психиатрия не была так развита. За тобой впоследствии очень хорошо следили, боялись... осложнений. Но, к счастью, помимо саморазрушительного поведения ты справился хорошо.

\- Справился хорошо, - эхом повторил Шерлок. - А ее заперли... в чертовом аквариуме.

\- Ты винишь себя?

\- Она моя сестра.

\- Ты не был в ответе за нее тогда, Шерлок. Вы были детьми. Ты тяжело пострадал. Эвр пытались лечить, она провела какое-то время в клинике, прежде чем сожгла ее и попала в Шерринфорд. Ее безумие прогрессировало. Что бы ты смог сделать, чего не смогли остальные?

Шерлок покачал головой, неохотно, с долей неверия.

\- Наверно, ты прав. Пять лет назад я даже не посмотрел бы в ее сторону дважды. Я и тебя едва признавал.

\- Пять лет назад правда свела бы тебя с ума.

\- А что свело с ума ее?

\- Она больна с рождения, Шерлок.

\- Тогда _почему_ ты так сильно ее ненавидишь?..

* * *

 

Разговор этот случился у них весной. Теперь, глядя на них вместе, Майкрофт заново обдумывал вопрос Шерлока.

Он хорошо знал свои реакции. Когда-то он любил Эвр. Она была маленькая, хрупкая и красивая, очень умная, часто просила его что-нибудь объяснить или рассказать. Она была ребенок фей, с нежностью думал Майкрофт. И, конечно, однажды они увидели, чем она была.  
Он бы, наверно, горевал по ней вместе с родителями, если бы не Шерлок. Боль Шерлока он простить не мог. Это было плохо, но Майкрофт вздохнул с облегчением, узнав о смерти Эвр. Должно быть, поэтому дядя Руди доверил ему тайну Шерринфорда. И с тех пор Майкрофт не переставал бояться, что каким-то образом Эвр вернется. Она и вернулась.

После рассказа Шерлока он должен был пожалеть ее. Девочка, запертая в теряющем высоту самолете. Одна. Потерянная. Каково это? - всю жизнь, закрывая глаза, видеть себя в ловушке?

Но он не верил Эвр. Вопреки всем своим страхам видя ее с Шерлоком, вместе в Шерринфорде, он замечал разницу между ними. Это Шерлок был тем ребенком, потерянным, испуганным. Он всю жизнь тонул и пытался плыть вверх, к солнцу. Раз за разом, сквозь отчуждение, страх, гнев, жертвуя собой и подставляясь под удары, это Шерлок искал человека, который бы его спас.

Не Эвр. Она была пустая, промерзшая. Сирена этого острова в Северном море. Сирена, зовущая Шерлока.

Майкрофт не мог его остановить. Видит Бог, он пытался. Теперь ему осталось верить в Шерлока. Может, он и вернет их Эвр домой.


	6. Свободная

Она не могла открыть глаза.

Присутствие Шерлока наполняло комнату. Эвр чувствовала тепло, исходящее от него, почти жар. В заключенном между ними пространстве заметались частицы, замкнутый круг возрастающей температуры: это был ток, разряд, побежавшая по коже щекотка. Эвр его заземлила. Жар ее не согрел.

Но вместе с тем - она была _наверху_. Ток не мог достичь ее, запертой в клетке Фарадея, в самолете над городом на реке. Откуда же была щекотка?

Был ли Шерлок там? Она слышала его так ясно. Как будто он был заперт вместе с ней. Его голос резонировал в темной кабине. Звуковые волны, пойманные, модифицированные, полетевшие в небо. Где им вернули суть, отпустили богатое звучание на волю.

Мог ли Шерлок найти лазейку и пробраться в ее клетку?

Она не смела проверить.

Он это понял.

\- Открой свои глаза, - шепнул он. - И ты увидишь, что я здесь, и ты больше не потеряна. И никогда не будешь потеряна.

Он ведь не мог. Он был другим. Эвр ясно видела его слабость, проявляющуюся во всем. Видела раны, которые он старался не показать; она заставила его продемонстрировать эти раны одну за другой. Готовность пожертвовать. Стремление к справедливости. Признание своих желаний. Зависимость. Отказ принимать правду.

(Отказ выбирать, снова и снова. Исказившееся лицо: выражение боли: уязвимость. Встает на линию огня: не может смириться, не желает чувствовать, не понимает, что дело не в чувствах - дело в том, кто именно будет полезным. Нет смысла умирать всем).

(Все когда-нибудь умрут, Шерлок).

Шумела вода, шумел человек. Она ждала, когда же Шерлок поймет. 

У тебя никогда не было собаки. Виктор Тревор умер, одинокий, до конца ожидавший помощи, пират, наплакавший океан слез, в котором утонул его бумажный кораблик. Джон Ватсон тоже скоро умрет. Будешь ли ты отрицать?

Он просто _отмахнулся._

Подожди немного, я сейчас.

Мне надо спеть. Мне надо поиграть среди фальшивых надгробий.

Он должен был сделать что-то, чтобы спасти друга. Слова _не работали_ в этой игре. Они были всего лишь слова.

Почему слова, на которые он тратил дыхание, были так знакомы? Она никогда не пела эту песенку, Эвр была уверена. Это же была загадка.

Ее милый Шерлок, мальчик с большим сердцем и ласковым взглядом, мальчик с сединой в волосах. Глупый Шерлок, который не понял ее заданий, который солгал ей, который _забыл_ ее. Он ведь не мог...

Эвр распахнула глаза. Он был здесь.

* * *

 

Каким-то образом, опровергая все ее знания, Шерлок стал с нею добр.

* * *

 

Эвр не умела быть доброй. Она изучила понятие, как изучила множество других. Горе. Боль. (Душевная, не физическая. Физическая была движение-непонимание-слезы-неудобство-неудобство, голос инстинктов, атавизм. Определить душевную боль оказалось невозможно, но, как поняла Эвр, она была опаснее. Огонь торфяных болот: незаметно распространяющийся пожар, и вот ты уже в беде, но нечем потушить. Майкрофт посмеялся над ее метафорой).

Забота. Утешение. Милосердие. Принятие.

Вещам, требующим эмпатии, можно было, тем не менее, научиться. Их суть происходила из биологических потребностей. Они не были нужны, вот что было важнее.

Нельзя было научиться только доброте. Доброта не была _чувством._

(Морщины почти разглаживаются. Углы рта приподнимаются, линия скул смягчается. Голос становится тише, ниже, монотоннее, увеличивается количество обертонов, уменьшается высота пиков. Артикуляция четкая. Радужка глаз светлая, размер зрачков соответствует уровню освещенности. Жестикуляция невыраженная, движения плавные, завершенные, хорошо рассчитанные. Напряжение отсутствует. Поза открытая. Признаки желания уйти отсутствуют. Речь обращена к собеседнику, не исключает его. Присутствуют прямое обращение и выраженное ожидание ответа).

Эвр много раз пыталась изобразить доброту.

\- Я научу тебя, - сказал Шерлок, выслушав ее. - Это очень просто. Вспомни, как ты солгала мне о взрывчатке в квартире Молли. Ты сказала, что Молли ничего не грозило, и посмеялась надо мной.

\- Ты был жалок.

\- Должно быть. Но почему ты солгала?

\- Тебя требовалось успокоить.

\- Безуспешно, как ты помнишь. В любом случае я пошел бы дальше, вот, что требовалось. Успокоительная ложь не была нужна.

\- Ты не разобрался с заданием. Ты не мог пойти дальше.

\- Чушь.

\- Какого ответа ты ждешь?

\- Честного.

\- Я честна.

\- Ты не задумываешься.

Она задумалась. Эпизод был далеким в ее памяти, тусклым и лишенным красок. Она сосредоточилась на Шерлоке.

Уязвимый. _Уязвленный._

\- Я почти сломала тебя и захотела это исправить.

\- И выбрала ложь, бывшую тем хуже, что она была очевидной. Ни один из нас не поверил.

\- Но мог бы поверить.

\- Но в этом не было нужды. Так почему же, Эвр?

Она молчала, пойманная врасплох. Шерлок улыбнулся ей.

\- Доброта - это, как правило, напрасная трата сил, - сказал он в тихой задумчивости. - Исключительно человеческая черта. Только и толку, что порой она помогает ускорить процесс общения. Средство манипуляции, ты знаешь этот язык. Но еще доброта - это оружие, направленное против нас самих. Она ранит нас в наиболее неожиданный момент, лишая сил и оставляя беззащитными. Быть добрым значит всегда что-то отдавать.

\- Даже самих себя?

\- В первую очередь. Нужно быть отчаянно храбрым человеком, чтобы быть добрым.

\- Однажды ты исчерпаешь себя.

\- Расскажу тебе секрет, - шепнул Шерлок и подался вперед, лукавый и серьезный, как будто его услышит только Эвр. - Этот колодец неисчерпаем.

* * *

 

\- Майкрофт обманул меня, - рассказала Эвр. - Оказалось, он меня не боится. Просто ненавидит.

\- О, вовсе нет. Он успешно делает вид. Ему это особенно удается при взгляде в зеркало.

Майкрофт, следующий за ними в неизменных пяти шагах, громко вздохнул.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я его спросил. Услышал такой длинный список причин, что из благоприобретенного чувства противоречия не могу согласиться ни с одной. Но вот тебе главный аргумент: он здесь, сопит от негодования - ты _сопишь_ , Майкрофт, - и борется с порывом развести нас по уютным безопасным темницам. И с лишним весом, с которым не так-то просто карабкаться по этим утесам.

\- _Ради всего святого._

\- Шерлок, кажется, он все-таки разговаривает.

\- Шерлок, _прошу тебя._

\- Видишь? На нас браслеты, отслеживающие все, что можно; я честно попытался взломать передатчик - не вышло. Нас ведут с двух точек наверху и с моря. В двух минутах ждет целый отряд. Майкрофту вовсе не обязательно быть здесь. Он не за тем следит, не доведу ли я себя до пневмонии на этом холоде собачьем и не столкнешь ли ты меня с очередной скалы; хотя и за этим тоже. Ему любопытно. Он видит только тебя, а лучше бы под ноги смотрел, я серьезно, Боже, Майк, ну сказал же.

Пока Шерлок помогал брату подняться, вполшепота переругиваясь, и мелко подпрыгивал в ожидании, когда тот отговорится от группы поддержки, Эвр стояла неподвижно. Она увидела, как Майкрофт искоса поглядывает на нее, резко отводя взгляд и все-таки возвращаясь. Странное было в его взгляде. Но знакомое: напомнило, как он спросил в первый раз, что она хочет в подарок. Неуверенность, сомнение, непонимание, слабая сердитость, густо замешанные и неосознаваемые под пленкой стремления к превосходству.

О, Майкрофт, безупречный брат, пропела Эвр. Я сочинила сказку о человеке, который хотел стать солнцем. Он сжег всех, кто был слишком близко. Сжег их всех.

\- Он пытается быть добрым?

\- Нет, убеждает себя, что не заботится, а беспокоится. 

\- Не уверена, что понимаю.

\- Как он мне сказал, ты до сих пор жива. М, звучит не хорошо, согласен... Он позволяет мне приходить, надеясь, что я смогу тебе помочь. Почему? Это он всегда подбирал сломанные мною игрушки и пытался их починить. Собирал обрывки, стоя на коленях, буквально. Никогда даже не спрашивал, не хочу ли я попробовать сам. Но вот он, всеми силами удерживается от вмешательства и ждет, затаив дыхание.

\- Ждет, когда ты ошибешься.

\- Об этом мы с ним тоже поговорили. Нет, Эвр, тогда он смотрел бы на меня.

\- А лучше бы под ноги.

\- Проклятье, - объявил Майкрофт. - Вы двое абсолютно невыносимы.

Шерлок рассмеялся и протянул ему свободную руку. Дальше они пошли клином: Эвр и Майкрофт, то сталкивающиеся локтями, то подпирающие друг друга, и ведущий их за собой (бессовестно бодрый) Шерлок, не иначе как чудом разбирающий дорогу в вечернем тумане.

* * *

 

Ее разбудила музыка. Далекая и так непохожая на все, что было вокруг. Эвр пыталась не слушать, но музыка слишком сильно беспокоила ее.

Она не сразу показала, что услышала. Но музыка становилась все слабее и слабее, и однажды Эвр поняла, что она может стихнуть вовсе. У Эвр не было ничего больше. Ей пришлось ответить; она не хотела, ее окружал такой покой.

Эвр по-настоящему удивилась, что покой никуда не исчез. С каждой сыгранной нотой, с каждым раздраженным резким жестом, с каждым появлением человека за стеклом ей становилось теплее. Она начала замечать детали. Музыка оказалась не единственным изменением.

Она расстроилась, когда Шерлок пришел без скрипки, но перестала думать об этом, когда впервые за все время он заговорил. Она даже не вслушивалась; было достаточно его голоса. Даже приглушенный стеклом, искаженный ларингофоном, это был голос человека, нашедшего ее в небе. Голос человека, по которому Эвр тосковала _всю свою жизнь._ Только получив его, Эвр поняла, как одинока была. Одна, лишенная его, она была никем. Призрак; клок тумана, искусно запертый в человеческом теле.

Она знала: потеряет Шерлока и никто ее не удержит.

Ей стали приносить цветы. Шерлок не придерживался расписания; однажды его не было три недели (расследование; травма; больница: много сна в тихой светлой комнате; он приехал к ней, щеголяя новым шрамом, и всем видом рассказывал истории о глупых, но удачливых преступниках (не столь уж удачливых), о профессиональном, но слабонервном персонале больницы, о пороховых заговорах и взрывах, в воображении сопутствующих его выходу на свободу). Но цветы все равно появлялись: нежные полевые колокольчики, хрупкие водосборы, пышные амаранты. Стрелиции зачаровали ее, а лилии сыпали рыхлой оранжевой пыльцой, Эвр перемазалась ею по уши, не в силах надышаться, и Шерлок смеялся до слез, когда увидел.

(Она вдруг заметила разницу).

Иногда, когда она переставала видеть смысл, покой ускользал от нее, оставляя отчаяние и дикую, нерассуждающую ненависть, и ей снова начинало казаться, что все _парит_... Она просыпалась спустя целую вечность среди туманных образов и призрачных отблесков тепла на коже, и от ее волос шел слабый миртовый аромат.

Словно он все еще держит ее.

Всегда, всегда в тот же день к ней приходил Майкрофт. Думал, что совершенно непроницаем, но даже то, что он был здесь, кричало без слов.

Однажды они пришли вдвоем, необычно одетые; Майкрофт дулся, а Шерлок светился изнутри. На руках обоих было по массивному браслету, Эвр знала такие; и третий был для нее, Шерлок аккуратно, осторожно заблокировал его, когда Эвр переоделась в теплую одежду и встала перед братьями в ожидании.

Снаружи было и впрямь ужасно холодно. Стоял вечерний штиль, воздух мог бы звенеть, если б не поднимающийся над тихо шелестящим морем туман. Торопясь успеть до заката, Шерлок повел их вниз, наискосок по обрывам, к небольшой выходящей на юго-восток бухте.

* * *

 

Они устроились на заранее расстеленных матах, Шерлок развернул гигантское полотно теплоотражающей ткани, Майкрофт достал термос. Сидя между ними, Эвр с интересом наблюдала, как на погасшем будто сразу с заходом солнца небе разгорается, разрастаясь с невидимого горизонта, призрачное сияние луны.

\- Не туда смотришь, - шепнул Майкрофт. Медленным, мягким прикосновением заставил ее поднять голову. Эвр взглянула вверх и почувствовала, как ее поднимает, уносит куда-то далеко, и только ладонь Шерлока удерживает ее.

Он будет здесь, не так ли?

Она позволила себе полететь.

Майкрофт и Шерлок терпеливо ждали в холодной ночи, пока туман, поднявшийся до небес, не скрыл последние росчерки метеоров и Эвр не задремала.

За ее спиной Майкрофт перехватил взгляд брата и тихо согласно кивнул.

* * *

 

"Леди и джентльмены, рейс благополучно завершен. Сегодня четырнадцатое декабря, местное время - три часа ровно после полуночи. Температура воздуха за бортом..."

Самолет приземлился.


End file.
